A que tiene derecho el hombre
by Kurayami000
Summary: Para evitar un compromiso arreglado, Sai estará dispuesto a todo, incluso a utilizar un usurpador, Sasuke, a partir de ahora tu nombre es Sai, tu prometida Hinata y tu vida la mía.


Para evitar un compromiso arreglado, Sai estará dispuesto a todo, incluso a utilizar un usurpador, Sasuke, a partir de ahora tu nombre es Sai, tu prometida Hinata y tu vida la mía.

.

.

.

A que tiene derecho el hombre.

**A LA LIBERTAD.**

Cuando el frio del corazón es mayor a los hielos de la Antártida y el miedo a perder la calidez inexistente se apodera de nuestro ser, no hay dolor eterno comparado a la soledad que lentamente se va impregnando en nuestra esencia.

Quizá la soledad se cubre bajo el manto de la felicidad, pero para un hombre pobre en amor y amistad, este manto no existe ni la más profunda ilusión de un desgastado corazón.

Por eso los corazones abandonados vagan lentamente en la lejanía de la existencia humana, sin rumbo fijo y dando cara a la tormenta que se avecina.

Un hombre que ha sido traicionado por un ser amado es un hombre muerto en vida, tal como cierto azabache quien trata de encontrar todos los días una razón incomprensible.

Las ideas se apoderan de él pero nunca logran permanecer por mucho tiempo, su celda pequeña le impide comprender la razón de su vida, las rejas de la prisión no encierra solo a un hombre sin vida, también lo encierran a él; aprisionan su libertad y sus ideas, aprisionan a un joven encantador que se ha refugiado en algún resquicio de su mente.

Los veladores lo miran con desprecio, sus "compañeros" todos asesinos, violadores y uno que otro inocentes lo ignoran, cada quien debe cuidarse por sí mismo en aquel lugar. Aquel joven de cabellos negros similar a él lo observa como todos los días, el azabache solo lo ignora y espera poder continuar con su rutina, levantarse, trabajar, comer, dormir, y nuevamente levantarse…Tal como los últimos 15 años lo ha hecho.

Siente que la mirada de aquel extraño le perfora la paciencia, pero sigue sin decir nada, sin pronunciar ninguna palabra, ¿acaso es necesario hablar?, su mente deja de vagar y se concentra en realizar el trabajo de siempre, sin embargo, algo llama su atención, escucha el sonido de las rejas abrirse, está seguro de que aquellos pedazos de fierro pertenecían a ese chico extraño, no evita mostrarse interesado, voltea y enfoca aquellos mechones negros, al parecer ese joven pronto será libre.

Libre…

Libertad…

No puede definir esa palabra, porque nunca la ha conocido, cuando tenía unos días de nacido tuvo que aferrarse a vivir, aprender a respirar y evitar morir; hasta sus 5 años vivió con el peso de superar a su hermano mayor, jamás lo consiguió; los últimos 15 años había vivido inmerso entre rejas y centros de rehabilitación mental , ¿acaso el podía conseguir aquella libertad?.

Observo como el cuerpo de aquel joven se perdía y lo último que sus ojos vieron fueron unos mechones amarillos. Su interés se perdió en algún lugar, retomo su trabajo, por lo menos no volvería a sentir aquella mirada sobre él.

.

.

.

-aquí tienes, estas son todas tus pertenencias.- las manos blancas tomaron con cuidado un par de guantes desgastados y una chaqueta roja.

-gracias, Naruto- una sonrisa adorno su rostro- se siente bien salir - sus ojos negros se enfocaron rápidamente en la oficina de aquel lugar.

-idiota, solo a ti se te ocurre la grandiosa idea de meterte en la cárcel para evitar tu compromiso.- el joven rubio mostro su enfado- ¿realmente pensaste que con eso, tus padres aceptarían tu noviazgo con Ino?

Por su parte, el joven de los mechones negros lo ignoro.

-sabias que han decidido la fecha de su matrimonio…! Sai no seas tan maldito y escúchame!- Naruto inflo sus cachetes como señal de molestia.

-lo sé, lo sé.- Sai toco la puerta de la oficina- pero no te preocupes, yo ya tengo el plan perfecto para no casarme con aquella Hyuga.

-tú y tus planes perfectos- Naruto rodo los ojos, sabía que algo se traía entre mano su amigo pero no había manera en la que hubiese sospechado como resultarían las cosas.

-solo sígueme, pronto estaré en un altar con Ino frente a mí, tenlo por seguro- Sai sonrió, había encontrado la solución a sus problemas.

.

.

.

Sus ojos lo miraron sin comprender sus palabras. Había pasado cerca de dos horas en ese lugar, su cerebro no podía conectarse adecuadamente a sus ideas, sus ojos se transportaban de un rostro al otro, sus orbes negras observaban a ambos hombres con completa ignorancia.

-¿no piensas responder?- Sai comenzaba a desesperarse.- ¿acaso esta no es una bue..-

-¿soy divertido?- el tono ronco del joven tomo por sorpresa tanto a Naruto como a Sai.- ¿acaso no sabes nada de mí?- los ojos negros mostraban nuevamente una indiferencia total, sin hacer demasiada bulla se levanto dispuesto a abandonar aquel lugar.

-espera- el pelinegro le tomo de la camisa- no… no es una broma, se que suena una locura… pero realmente necesito tu ayuda.- Naruto observo como el orgulloso heredero se arrodillaba ante un vulgar preso.

El azabache ignoro las palabras del joven, nuevamente se dispuso a abandonar la habitación, sus pasos se detuvieron y sintió como su espalda hacia contacto con la pared de acero.

-¿desprecias esta oportunidad que te doy?- Sai no iba a permitir que la única oportunidad que tenia se le fuera de las manos.-¡¿acaso eres un idiota?!- los ojos de Sai mostraban una desesperación profunda.

-¿oportunidad?- una mueca de disgusto se presento en el rostro del azabache. Enfrento la mirada de aquel extraño con arrogancia. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.- he estado toda mi vida entre rejas, aprisionado en este lugar, perdiendo mi razón de existir… y ahora vienes y me pides que renuncie a lo único a lo que me he aferrado, a mi podrida vida y a mi maldito nombre… que renuncie a ello y a cambio adopte tu vida de lujos y estúpido nombre…- el azabache lo empujo, alejándolo de él- ¿a eso le llamas oportunidad?

-sí, oportunidad- Naruto intervino en esta ocasión- ¿acaso no es preferible vivir la vida de un heredero multimillonario a pasar los años que te quedan de vida en este lugar?- los ojos de Naruto tomaban mayor firmeza.- solo finge ser Sai por un año y después no tendrás que preocuparte de nada.

El azabache los observo de nuevo, aquello era realmente una locura, ¿Por qué esos chicos le preponían tal locura?

-¿fingir?- el azabache levanto la vista hacia Sai- ¿Por qué yo?- la sonrisa que le mostro aquel hombre le molesto.

-porque nuestro parecido es increíble, tan solo unos cambios y estoy seguro que podrás hacerlo- Sai le mostro una imagen donde aparecía una joven rubia.- yo… te pido hacer esto por ella- el azabache observo la foto, sus ojos dudaron por un instante, sin embargo, comprendió que las palabras del rubio eran ciertas, la única manera de salir de ese lugar era escapando…ó….que alguien lo sacara de ahí. Después de todo, aun tenía una venganza que realizar, el azabache se sorprendió a sí mismo, incluso había olvidado aquella venganza que pensó ya nunca podría cumplir.

-lo hare- el rubio se sorprendido por el repentino cambio, pero decidió no prestar mucha atención a ello.

-entonces es hora de irnos- los chicos le sonrieron, pero el azabache no devolvió el gesto.

Mientras se dirigían a la salida, observo el pasillo por el que hace ya muchos años había ingresado, sonrió de manera burlona, por ese lugar entro al infierno y por ese lugar ahora salía -entonces ¿cuál es tu nombre?- pregunto un alegre Sai.

Hasta entonces el azabache recayó en cuenta de que la libertad tenía precio. Su cuota a pagar era casarse con una extraña, hacerse pasar por Sai, manejar una empresa hotelera y por supuesto renunciar a todo vinculo que le recordara su pasado.

-me llamo Itachi- menciono con una ligera sonrisa.

Naruto lo miro extrañado "¿Itachi?"… prefirió cerrar la boca y no preguntarle nada….._"Pero en su expediente decía: Sasuke"_

El joven azabache observo como sus cadenas eran quitadas, sin embargo, el que le quitaran las cadenas, no disminuía el peso que llevaba encima, tampoco lo hacia sentir…libre.

.

.

.

La libertad es la capacidad que tiene el hombre de elegir sus cadenas.

Jean Paul Sartre .


End file.
